Adventures at W S Hetalia Skyloft High
by The Blade Of Evil's Bane
Summary: This is a superhero fic, but it takes place on Modern day Skyloft. Just picture that Skyloft is floating above the Atlantic. I made some characters girls to fit the plot, and there are a few OCs. The OCs are there for the plot, so I would REALLY appreciate it if you didn't ask to be put in, because I won't, even if you ask nicely. T for Lovina's mouth, and I hope you enjoy it!


~Author's Note~

Salve, readers! Welcome to this story! My reasoning for making this is that there aren't enough superhero fanfics for Hetalia. So I made this. It's kind of based off of Sky High, but not really. There are a few OCs, but I'll try my best to not make them Mary-Sues. Thanks to my cousins, Haluwasa2, SHR0UD, Russia Land of Fire and Snow, and Swedish Puppy for allowing me to use them as characters. There are quite a few references to other things in here! See if you can spot them all!

Chapter One

"… and that's all 347 reasons why I'm the hero."

"I know Alfred. You already told me how you got your powers three days ago." There were two teenagers, twins in fact, standing at the local bus stop. They had both gotten an invitation to go to a new school, but it was not an average school. The school was for high school age students with special abilities.

Alfred F. Jones, resident of a small town on the border of Canada and America, along with his sister, Madison Williams, are two of these students. Alfred has strength that surpasses that of any other man.

Madison can become invisible at will. Unfortunately, she had not yet mastered her power, and sometimes turned invisible without realizing it.

It was for this reason, uncontrollable or obvious powers, that the school opened. To train these teenagers to use their powers, and use them responsibly.

"Well, can you blame me for being excited?" Alfred said. "It's a new school, and it's really exclusive! Seriously, you should be excited too!"

"Al, I am excited. I just don't go crazy like you," Madison said quietly.

The bus came rolling down the street at exactly the time that it was scheduled to. When they climbed aboard, the bus was empty. The driver said, "Welcome aboard! You are the first people that I need to pick up. They call me Bus Driver Jim."

"How many other people do we need to pick up?" Madison asked.

"A lot. Now buckle up, we've got a ways to go and not a lot of time to get there," Bus Driver Jim said. Alfred and Madison sat down in a seat near the middle of the bus.

Bus Driver Jim started the bus. The beginning of the drive started normally. Then there was a flash of light, and they were driving through frost-laden streets.

"Dude! Where are we?" Alfred yelled, a little bit alarmed.

"We are currently in Helsinki, Finland," Bus Driver Jim said calmly.

"Finland? You're telling us that we crossed the entire Atlantic Ocean in the same amount of time that it would take to walk around our block?" Madison said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Did I mention that I have the power of teleportation?"

"No, but that makes a lot more sense." Madison said, a bit more calmly.

They picked up the girl from Finland, and continued on their way.

It was an hour before they had gathered everyone. In that time, they had traveled through twenty-one different countries, and three states.

Then Bus Driver Jim shifted gears. The bus came off of the pavement. When this happened, there was a variety of different reactions. There were a few that treated it like a roller coaster ride, and others that screamed out of fear.

After a few minutes of flying, they made it to the school. It was a rather impressive sight. The school itself was large, and the island supporting it had a very large yard, and also had to accommodate two dorm houses.

Suffice to say, the island was not just huge. It was _fucking _huge.

After the bus landed, Bus Driver Jim instructed the students to go around to the gymnasium entrance.

"Holy shit! That door is gigantic!" Alfred yelled.

The East German (Prussian) boy named Gilbert said, "I'm going to awesomely kick it in!" He ran up to the door at top speed and did a flying jump kick. His foot hit the door, and he fell to the ground, the door still closed.

As he was lying on the ground, trying to comprehend what had just happened, the Hungarian girl named Elizaveta walked up and opened the pull door. She grinned down at him condescendingly.

As they all entered the gym, a very loud voice echoed around the room, "Welcome! To W. S. Hetalia High School." There was a man standing on a platform with mist curling in, silhouetted against a light.

Then the light flickered and went out. The man sighed. "Oh well. I'm Coach Boom. I'll be your gym teacher. This means that I'll be training you to use your powers for the most part. First, we have to sort you into two classes. Heroes and Sidekicks.

"We'll start with the freshmen." He glanced at his clipboard. "Only five freshmen? Okay, then we should be done with this soon.

"First up! Allison Blade!" Coach Boom thundered.

"Um, do I have to go first?" asked a blond girl.

"Yes, we are going in alphabetical order by class. Come on up and show us your power," Coach Boom said.

"Ok," she said nervously. "I'm a shapeshifter." A glow surrounded her body. When it dimmed, there was a small, red vulpine creature.

A random pokemon lover shouted, "A vulpix!"

Coach Boom asked, "Is there anything else that you can turn into?"

"Yes, but not for as long," came Allison's voice from the vulpix. The glowing began again. Allison flashing through various forms; A Dragon, Gallade, A Gryphon, etc. After a few seconds, she returned to her natural form.

"Basically, I can take the shape of any fictional or mythical creature."

"Hm, but not for very long. Sidekick." As Allison left the stage, he said, "Next! Kida Commit!" A small, cheerful girl, who looked a lot like Allison climbed onto the podium.

"What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I can control light to create illusions." Kida said.

"Demonstrate, please."

Kida held out her hand, and an apple appeared in it. "It looks real, doesn't it?" She said cheerily.

"Yes, but it's only an illusion. Sidekick." After Kida left the stage, Coach Boom said, "Next is Raivis Galante."

A short, nervous-looking boy climbed up. After doing so, Coach Boom said, "What's your power?"

"I-I can move through walls." He stuttered.

"Interesting." Coach Boom pulled out a small remote, pressed a button, and a series of walls popped up. "Run through these."

Raivis ran straight through all of them. Coach Boom concluded, "Seems useful, but not hero level. Sidekick.

"Next up! Peter Kirkland!" Coach Boom called. An energetic and eager boy climbed to the top of the stage. "Tell us what your power is."

"I can create force fields, desu-yo!"

"Force fields." Coach Boom repeated. "Demonstrate."

Peter chose a place to set a force field, put out his hands, and a translucent blue wall appeared. Coach Boom touched it, and the wall flickered. "It's not very strong. With practice, it should get stronger. Until then, sidekick.

"Alright, last freshman. Lilli Zwingli." Another girl went up to the stage. "What's your power?"

"Big bruder said not to tell anyone what my power is. He said not to use it unless I'm in danger and he's not there," Lilli said.

"Well, I'm going to have to put you as a sidekick if you don't show me your power."

Lilli shrugged. "That's ok." She left the stage.

"Alright, it seems that all of our freshmen are sidekicks. Now for the sophomore students. First, Natalya Arlovskaya."

A tall, pale haired girl walked up to Coach Boom. "What's your power?"

"I can sense where anyone is at any point in time."

"Alright, let's see, Raivis. Take this and go somewhere outside." He handed Raivis a communication device. Raivis ran outside and sat near a large tree. "Natalya, where is Raivis?"

"He is underneath a large oak tree near the center of the island," Natalya said with certainty.

"Raivis," Coach Boom said into the communication device. "Where are you?"

"I'm underneath a really big oak tree. There's a sign nearby that says I'm at the center of the island."

"Alright, come back now," he said to the device. To Natalya, he said, "That will be a good power to help a hero. Unfortunately, I have to make you a sidekick."

Natalya left the stage, and Coach Boom called, "Next, we have Dmitri Dogaru."

The teen came up to the stage as Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I hypnotize people," Dmitri said.

"Show me."

Dmitri used his power to command everyone in the room to sleep. Unfortunately, this included Coach Boom. When he had everyone wake up, Coach Boom deemed him a sidekick.

"Next up we have Elizaveta Hedervary," Coach Boom said.

A girl with long brown hair with a flower in it came up to the stage. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I can see relationships."

"Really? How does that work?"

"A relationship connects two people like a string. When the string is a certain color, it means that the person has a certain feeling towards the other person."

"Can you demonstrate?"

"Not really because we all just met each other."

"Understandable, but sidekick."

"Oh, ok," Elizaveta said as she left the stage.

"Alright, next we have Toris Laurinaitis," Coach Boom said. "What's your power?" He asked when the teen got to the podium.

"I am a shapeshifter. I can only transform into one thing though," Toris said.

"Go ahead."

"Alright." A glow surrounded him. When it faded, a chestnut brown horse stood in his place.

"A horse. Hm. I think sidekick." Coach Boom said as Toris changed back into a human. After Toris left, Coach Boom called, "Next is Felicia Lukasiewicz."

Once she got to the stage, Coach Boom said, "What's your power?"

"This!" Felicia pulled out a black rock. She gripped it tightly in both hands. When she moved her hands to show everyone, it was clear, and very sparkly.

"I see you've created something sparkly. Sidekick," Coach Boom said. "Next, Berwald Oxenstierna!"

A tall, intimidating teenager came to the podium. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I c'n c'ntrol ice," he said. Before Coach Boom could ask him to demonstrate, it started snowing in the gym.

"Sidekick," Coach Boom said simply. "Next, Tina Vainamainen. What's your power?"

"Think of something that you want for Christmas," she said.

"Okay." _Bacon._

"Bacon?" Tina whispered, surprised.

"It's pure deliciousness!" Coach Boom whispered, defending the bacon. "Sidekick."

Tina left the stage, and Coach Boom called, "Eduard von Bock. You're up!"

When the teenager got to the podium, Coach Boom said, "What's your power?"

"I can hack into anything."

"Really? Show me."

"Can I hold the thing that you used to bring up the walls for Raivis?"

"Sure." Coach Boom handed him the remote.

Eduard called, "Car!" and a rusty, old car fell from the ceiling.

"Interesting, but that wouldn't really help you if you were in battle. Sidekick," Coach Boom said. "Next, Vash Zwingli!"

A blond teenager who was clearly Lilli's brother came up to the stage. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I can hit anything that I aim at," Vash said.

Coach Boom pushed a button and a target appeared on a wall. "Do you have something that you can use to shoot-," Coach Boom started to say. Before he could finish, he saw that Vash already had a large rifle in his hands. "How on Earth did you get that onto school grounds without getting caught?" He asked.

"I always have it with me. People just don't notice it most of the time, or they don't want to bring it up."

"Alright then, shoot the target," Coach Boom said. Vash aimed in the general direction of the target, but wasn't exactly aiming for the direct center. He fired three times, and Coach Boom thought that the bullet holes on the target would be around the bull's eye but not too close.

What he saw was stunning. There was only one hole on the target, and it was in the direct center of the bull's eye. "Impressive! Hero!" He glanced down at his list. "We've finished with the sophomores. We'll break for lunch before we go on to the juniors and seniors."

The cafeteria was a rather large room. There weren't that many students there either, so it appeared to be even bigger.

Even though it was their first day, the students started to drift toward different groups of friends. The tables were arranged so that three or four people could sit together. At one table, were three boys getting to know each other. They were Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and Francis Bonnefoy. They were talking about themselves, they did not talk about one topic in particular; their powers.

In fact, none of the juniors or seniors were talking about them. If they did, it would make it seem less impressive when they were showing off their powers to Coach Boom. However, the more excitable freshmen and sophomores were playing with their powers for laughs.

After lunch, they returned to the gym for the juniors and seniors to be sorted. Coach Boom said, "Welcome back. To start off the juniors, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

The boy came up to the stage grinning broadly. He seemed confident that he would be placed in the hero class. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I have the awesomest power here! Just wait and I'll show you!" He said. After waiting a while, he started glowing. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

"Please, go on," Coach Boom said.

"Prepare to witness the power of Awesome!" Gilbert pointed both of his palms at one of the targets on the wall. A large beam of energy shot out from his hands, completely obliterating the target. It also destroyed the entire wall.

"Wow. That was impressive! Hero!" Gilbert left the stage looking extremely confident. "Next, Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"Because my idiot bruder destroyed the wall, I will fix it," Ludwig said.

"Can you do that?" Coach Boom asked.

"Of course. I can control metal." Ludwig went to the ruined wall and sent the metal from the floor to the ceiling. He sealed any gap that may have been there.

"That's good. Hero!" Coach Boom announced. "Next! Francis Bonnefoy!"

Francis came up to the stage. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I can control emotions," Francis said.

"Somehow I doubt tha-," Coach Boom started to say. Then a sense of happiness ran through him. "You know what? If you were fighting someone, you could confuse their emotions and defeat them that way. Hero!"

After Francis left, Coach Boom felt normal again. "Next is Ivan Braginski!"

Ivan walked up to the stage. "What's your power?" Coach Boom asked.

"I can control water. See?" Ivan lifted some water from the water fountain. He then proceeded to freeze it into spikes and stab them into the floor. When Coach Boom looked up he saw they were in the shape of a happy face.

"That's a good power. Hero!" Coach Boom called. "Next up! Yekaterina Braginskaya!" When she walked up, Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I can see emotions. Whatever emotion that a person is experiencing surrounds them like an aura. Different emotions are different colors." She thought for a moment. "When Francis manipulated your emotions, you still had the other emotion, but it was overpowered by the yellow aura, which is happiness."

"Interesting. Sidekick," Coach Boom said. After Yekaterina left the stage, Coach Boom called, "Wow, three names. Okay, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Come up and show us your power!"

When he got to the stage, he told Coach Boom, "I control fire, how should I demonstrate?"

"Fire? Well then, let's get some targets up." Coach Boom pressed a button on his remote, and brought up a few targets. Antonio threw balls of fire at the target, which set them alight. "Hero!" Coach Boom called.

"Next up, let's have Katie Fire!" Coach Boom called. A girl with long brown hair came to the stage. "What's your power?"

"I can convince people to do what I tell them to."

"Sidekick," Coach Boom said, not thinking that it was a very impressive power.

_"Aw, but you want to put me in the hero class, don't you?" _Katie said, using her power.

"You're right. You'll go to the hero class," Coach Boom said. Then he realized what had just happened. "Ok, that was impressive. You'll still go to the hero class, but I don't appreciate you using your power on me without permission."

After Katie left the stage, Coach Boom called, "Now we have Kyana Grimm!" When she got to the stage, Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I can use someone else's power if I touch them," Kyana said.

"Alright, how are you going to demonstrate?" Coach Boom asked.

"Hold out your arm please," Kyana said. When he did, Kyana touched his arm, and absorbed his power. She said, "Now I can use your power."

"Prove it."

"Am I a HERO or a SIDEKICK?" Kyana asked, shouting hero and sidekick.

"Hero!" Coach Boom said. "Next up, Sakura Honda!" When Sakura got up to the stage, Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I am a technopath. Can I use someone's phone?" When she received a cell phone, she created a freeze ray with it, fired it at the floor to prove that it worked, and made it back into a cell phone again.

"Good. Hero!" Coach Boom said. "Next, Alfred F. Jones!" When Alfred got to the stage, Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I've got superstrength, dude!"

"Really? Car!" Coach Boom called. Then a car fell from the ceiling, and Alfred caught it. Coach Boom announced, "Hero! Next up, Alice Kirkland!" When she reached the stage, Coach Boom continued, "What's your power?"

"I can levitate."

"Really? Let's see." Coach Boom pushed a button on the remote, and part of the platform came up like a springboard, launching Alice up. She made herself float just in time to avoid crashing to the ground.

"Are you trying to bloody kill me?" Alice yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are going to the hero class!"

"It does not! You could have at least given me some warning!"

"Next!" Coach Boom called, ignoring Alice, "Ben Tempus! What's your power?"

"I can stop time," Ben said.

"Please demonstrate." When time stopped, Ben used the time when he was the only one that could move wisely.

By wisely, I mean that he placed buckets of water on people's heads so that when time started, the water would fall on them, he drew moustaches on people, he put Ludwig in a strange position so that when time started again, he would fall over, and he put Alice on the ceiling. As you can see, Ben used his time wisely.

He started time again, and many people got wet, Ludwig fell down, and Alice fell from the ceiling screaming, "Bloody hell!" She caught herself before she hit the ground, so she didn't get injured. Everyone was laughing, except for Coach Boom and Alice. Alice was glaring daggers at Ben, and Coach Boom was upset with him.

"That was unnecessary. As punishment you shall be in the sidekick's class."

Ben left the stage mumbling to himself, "Worth it," and Coach Boom called, "Next up, Feliciana Vargas!" She skipped up to the stage, and Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"Ve~ I can run really fast!"

"Can you show us?"

"Well, I've only been able to do it when I'm scared."

"Is that so? Well then, what scares you?" Coach Boom asked.

She tried to think of something, but she gave up said, "I can't think of anything."

"JUST SHOW US YOUR POWER!" Coach Boom shouted at top volume.

This triggered Feliciana's power and she was instantly at the other side of the room, screaming.

"That worked a lot better than I thought it would," Coach Boom admitted. "Hero! We'll get you over those fears of yours!

"Next up! Lovina Vargas!" Feliciana's sister walked up to the stage. "What's your power?"

"I can use a supersonic voice," Lovina said.

"Demonstrate."

"I can only do it when under certain circumstances, I thought that would be obvious given my sisters power restraints" she said bitterly.

"If you can't even tell me how to trigger your power then why are you here? Side-"

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO BE A FUCKING SIDEKICK! OH LOOK! YOU"VE FUCKING TRIGGERED IT! DO YOU SEE WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU HOW?"

"Yes, yes I do. I wouldn't use it to shout those words though."

"That's how it's triggered, idiota."

"You're still going to be a sidekick. Next, Chun Yan Wang!"

The girl came up to the stage. Coach Boom asked, "What's your power?"

"I can clone objects, aru."

"Show us."

"Does anyone have a pen, aru?" When someone supplied a writing utensil, she held it in both hands, and there wasn't only one pen anymore. There were three. "How's that, aru?"

"Good! Hero! Now give the pen back," Coach Boom said. "Now, I think we're done with the juniors."

"Dude! You totally forgot my sister!" Alfred called.

"Did I?" Coach Boom asked. He looked down at his clipboard and saw that he had missed a name. "Oh, sorry. Madison Williams!" After she got to the stage Coach Boom said, "I'm sorry I skipped you. What's your power?"

"I can turn invisible." Right after she said that, she turned invisible.

"Ah, I see. Actually, I don't see because you're invisible," Coach Boom said.

"I am? I wasn't trying to do anything. It keeps doing that."

"We can work on that, don't worry. Hero!" Coach Boom said. "Okay. Now we're done with the juniors. We have only two seniors, so this should go by fast. Zane Aaron!"

The boy came up to the stage, and Coach Boom asked him, "What's your power?"

"I can see a short time into the future sometimes. I can also create diamond shaped daggers from the air."

"Show us." Zane snapped his fingers and a silver and blue dagger appeared in his hand. "How can you prove that you can see into the future?"

"In about ten seconds, Katie Fire will sneeze four times." Just as he predicted, Katie sneezed. Four times.

"Alright, very nice. Hero!" After he was placed, he left the stage. "Lastly, Obsidian Stone!" After he came to the stage, Coach Boom asked, "Stone… Stone… Why does that name ring a bell? Do you have any relation to Steven Stone?"

"He's my dad, I don't want to talk about him."

"Alright then, what's your power?"

"I am a necromancer."

"How exactly are you going to demonstrate that?" Coach Boom asked confusedly.

"Like this." Obsidian held out his hands and his fingertips and they started to glow a dark purple color. A small dead bunny appeared from nowhere, and soon Obsidian had it as his little bunny zombie slave.

"Well… that was certainly something original. It bothers me, can you make it disappear? Please?"

"Sure." Obsidian's fingers glowed again and the bunny zombie disappeared.

"Alright Obsidian, you are in the Hero class. We are done with the power placement. Please report to your dorm rooms. Boy's dorms are on the west side of the island, girl's dorms are on the east side of the island. The lists of who you will be roommates with are going to be posted in the main rooms of the dorms. Now, shoo! Go on! Go!"

Everyone left the gym, and headed towards their respective dorms.

~In the Girl's Dormitory~

The main room of the girl's dormitory was a large room, with many different things to do. There were multiple TVs so that they would have no reason to fight over the controls. There was a variety of couches so that the girls could just sit and talk. There was a variety of gaming consoles, as well as a plethora of games. Most importantly, there was a bulletin board with a two papers on it. A young blonde woman stood next to the board.

"Hello, I am Taylor Canon. I will be your Dorm Advisor. I will tell you now that I can read minds, so I will know if you break any of the dorm rules. If you don't break the rules, then we will get along. Now, if you have any questions about where the rooms are or something like that, don't be afraid to ask. Now go ahead and take a look at the list."

Everyone crowded around the list, and it said this:

_Girl's Room Assignments_

_Dorm Room One_

_Lilli Zwingli_

_Allison Blade_

_Kida Commit_

_Dorm Room Two_

_Feliciana Vargas_

_Lovina Vargas_

_Dorm Room Three_

_Tina Vainamainen_

_Felicia Lukasiewicz_

_Dorm Room Four_

_Natalya Arlovskaya_

_Elizaveta Hedervary_

_Dorm Room Five_

_Madison Williams_

_Alice Kirkland_

_Kyana Grimm_

_Dorm Room Six_

_Yekaterina Braginskaya_

_Chun Yan Wang_

_Dorm Room Seven_

_Katie Fire_

_Sakura Honda_

Once everyone saw what room they were in, they went to their rooms. However, Ms. Canon stopped them before they could get all the way down the hallway. She said, "5:30 is dinner. I wouldn't recommend being late. Go explore your rooms and introduce yourselves to your roommates. They will be with you for the next year. No switching." After this was said, everyone went to their rooms.

~In the Boy's Dormitory~

The boy's dormitory was decorated much the same as the girl's dorm, except in different colors. There was a bulletin board there as well. The boy's Dorm Adviser was there too. "Hey guys! You can all call me Pipit. I graduated from here before they made this a school for young heroes. This used to be an academy for knights before we all left the island. I was hired by the professors because I know this place well. Any questions?"

"Yeah, if you were here before the school was for heroes, do you have any powers?"

"Maybe. Either way it wouldn't be a good idea to break the rules. I can hold my own in a fight with a Goron. Now go ahead and take a look at the list."

The list said this:

_Boy's Dorm Assignments_

_Dorm Room One_

_Peter Kirkland_

_Raivis Galante_

_Zane Aaron_

_Dorm Room Two_

_Ben Tempus_

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

_Vash Zwingli_

_Dorm Room Three_

_Toris Laurinaitis_

_Eduard von Bock_

_Dorm Room Four_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_Ivan Braginski_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_Dorm Room Five_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Dorm Room Six_

_Dmitri Dogaru_

_Obsidian Stone_

After they all saw the list, they started down the hall. Pipit gave them the same speech as Ms. Canon, and they all went to their rooms.

~In Girl's Dorm One~

Lilli, Kida, and Allison were all standing outside of their dorm room door, wondering what their room would look like. Soon, they worked up the courage to open the door.

Inside, there were three beds and desks. One of the beds had dark green covers, one had bright yellow covers, and the other had pale pink covers. The desks were just normal wood, and they had spinny chairs at them. There was a bathroom and closets, already with clothes that they had sent to the school beforehand.

After they had chosen their beds, they sat in a triangle in the middle of the room to get to know each other.

"Hi Lilli! Allison and I already know each other, so we only have to tell you about ourselves!" Kida said.

"Okay, but how do you two know each other?" Lilli asked.

"We're cousins!" Kida said cheerily. "I'll go first! My name is Kida, and I like puppies."

"Kida, everyone likes puppies. Say something else," Allison said.

"Fine then, I like yellow things. Better?"

"Much. I'm Allison, and I have a major pokemon obsession."

"Ok, my name is Lilli, and I like gardening."

~In Boy's Dorm One~

Raivis and Peter had gotten to know each other in the cafeteria, but they were rooming with a senior. A senior! One who was a hero no less! He was probably going to be one of those douchebags that every school has! Peter knew they existed. Alice had told him about them!

Zane came out of the bathroom, and Peter and Raivis jumped a mile. Peter shouted, "I'll have you know that I'm not scared of you!"

A blue and silver dagger appeared in his hand. "Are you sure?" Zane asked.

"Meep," Peter said in a strangled, weak voice.

Zane laughed and said, "Freshmen are so funny. I was just messing with you."

Peter laughed nervously and said, "I totally knew that."

"Since you took the joke so well, I will be your upperclassman shield."

"What do you mean?" Raivis asked.

"You will not be bullied without some serious repercussions." Zane smiled mischievously.

~In Girl's Dorm Two~

Feliciana and Lovina sat in their room. "What the fuck are we supposed to do? We're sisters! We already know each other!"

"Ve~ You shouldn't swear that much."

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, DAMMIT!"

~In Boy's Dorm Two~

Vash, Berwald, and Ben had gotten to know each other, and they were searching for a topic to discuss.

"I want to make one thing clear right now!" Vash said. "No one in here is allowed to date my little sister. Clear?"

"Crystal. It would just be awkward to date the little sister of my roommate," Ben said.

" 'greed," Berwald said.

"So long as we understand each other."

" 'lso, no one 's all'wed t' date T'na," Berwald said.

"Why?"

"B'cause I said so."

~In Girl's Dorm Three~

Tina and Felicia had gotten to be good friends in the time that they had in their dorm. "So Tina, what do you think will happen when your powers develop?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will be able to see more than just what people want for Christmas when I read their mind," Tina said.

"That would be cool," Felicia said. "Maybe I can change more things when mine develop.

~In Boy's Dorm Three~

The boys had a conversation, but they were both a bit nervous around each other. However, they felt less awkward after a while. They talked about themselves, and after a while became friends.

~In Girl's Dorm Four~

Natalya and Elizaveta became really good friends in the time that they had been there. Natalya had told Elizaveta about her obsession with her older brother, and Elizaveta had told Natalya about her obsession with yaoi. They had their obsessions and didn't care. If they have different obsessions, and they don't care, you know that it's going to be a beautiful friendship.

~In Boy's Dorm Four~

If there was ever to be a World War Three, it would probably begin in this room. These guys could get along, if they tried. They didn't, of course. Ludwig did try to keep his cool, but rooming with Alfred and Ivan was not his cup of tea.

_'Mein Gott. How am I going to survive this year with those two?' Ludwig thought._

Ivan and Alfred fought constantly, and if Ludwig tried to intervene, they would just bring him into the argument, and everything would get worse. How had this one started?

Oh yeah, Alfred had come into the room late, claiming that the Russian girl with long hair kept chasing him with a knife. Ivan had corrected him, informing him that she was Belarusian, and when Alfred had called Ivan a "commie" everything took a downward spiral. Ivan called Alfred "capitalist pig," and when Ludwig had tried to break up the fight, they called him a Nazi. Ludwig sighed. This was going to be a long year.

~In Girl's Dorm Five~

Kyana, Alice, and Madison had already told each other about themselves, and they decided on another topic to talk about.

"So what do you think about the other people here?" Madison asked.

"I don't know why, but that Francis character just pisses me off," Alice said. "He tried to flirt with me on the bus."

"I think he did that with every girl. Except for Lilli. If Vash found out he probably wouldn't make it out of that situation alive," Kyana said.

~In Boy's Dorm Five~

The door slammed open. "The awesome me has arrived! Bow to my awesomeness!"

"Oh, hello! You are Gilbert, si? Francis still isn't here yet, but he probably will be here soon," Antonio said.

It was at that moment that Francis decided to walk in. "Speak of the devil," Gilbert said. "Now what do we do?"

They all talked about themselves, Gilbert launching into a fifteen minute long speech about how awesome he was. After they were all done, Gilbert had an idea. "Gentlemen," he said. "It's prank-bonding time."

~In Girl's Dorm Six~

Yekaterina could see that many people at the school were nervous, but they were also pretty happy. She could see that when they were around their roommates. She and Chun Yan were pretty good friends too. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but they didn't constantly fight. After talking for a while, they felt that they knew each other well enough, so they decided to do something else. Chun Yan left and Yekaterina just watched all of the people go by, watching their emotions.

~In Boy's Dorm Six~

Dmitri and Obsidian just kind of sat there awkwardly. Then Dmitri decided to break the ice. "Our powers are kind of similar aren't they? The only difference is that I use mine on the living, you use yours on the dead."

"I guess."

"Okay, seriously? We're going to be rooming together all year. We at least have to talk about ourselves."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

~In Girl's Dorm Seven~

In the time that Sakura and Katie had been talking, Sakura had learned that Katie, Allison, Kida, and Zane were all cousins. They had talked about themselves, and soon enough, it was 5:30, and time to go to dinner. They left the room, and caught up to everyone in the Girl's Common Room. Ms. Canon was going to lead them to the cafeteria, and Pipit was doing the same for the boys.

~In the Cafeteria~

The cafeteria was much the same as it was at lunch, but the tables were bigger. They could seat five or six as opposed to three. There was one table that was already occupied. There was an auburn haired man sitting there next to a blond man with _ridiculously_ long hair. Coach Boom sat with them, and Pipit and Ms. Canon took their seats there too.

Once everyone found a seat, which took a while, the two men stood up to address the students. The blond man spoke first. "Welcome students. I am Professor Beilschmidt, one of the two principals. I will be teaching the hero class."

The other man spoke next. "I am Professor Vargas. I will be teaching the sidekick class. In the mornings will be normal classes like math, English, and science. In the afternoons will be special classes for the heroes and sidekicks. After that will be the training period in the gym."

"Well put, Professor Vargas. On Fridays will be training in the field as opposed to in the gym. There will be different terrains, so be prepared for anything. After dinner, report to the north part of the island. We will be having a campfire to commemorate the beginning of the school year."

They sat back down, and a large table of food appeared at the side of the room. They went up table by table to get their food. Luckily, there was enough food for everyone.

After everyone was done, they left the cafeteria. At the north part of the island, there was a rickety little bridge. Remember that they are on a flying island. This bridge was over nothing but open air. Professor Beilschmidt said, "Cross the bridge. Don't shake it, go one at a time, and don't go too slow."

Many of the students were internally panicking, some were freely showing their panic. For example, Feliciana was the first one across. The bridge was freaking her out, so she shot across in the blink of an eye.

After her, everyone started to make their way across. It was slow going, seeing as how many students there were. Eventually, everyone was across. The island that they were now on had marble steps. It was a large amphitheater with more than enough room for everyone. There was a very large fire pit in the middle. The professors stood in front of the fire pit, and everyone else took a seat around them.

"Alright," Professor Vargas said. "Does anyone here have abilities with fire?"

"I do!" Antonio called.

"Could you light the fire from there?"

"Si!" He proceeded to launch a ball of flames at the pit. The fire flared brightly, and anyone who was stargazing that night thought that there was a supernova. The students let out a great cheer, because who wouldn't when you have a gigantic campfire?

The professors brought out a large table of items. Professor Beilschmidt said, "These items are things that will help you control your powers. They will be distributed by us, so please come to get it when your name is called.

"Peter Kirkland!" Peter came up, and he was given a small purple boat pendant on a chain.

"Raivis Galante!" Raivis went to get his item, and got a silver watch.

"Zane Aaron!" Zane's item was a set of small, blue hoop earrings.

"Ben Tempus!" Ben received a purple hourglass on a silver chain.

"Berwald Oxenstierna!" Berwald was given a small steel snowflake on a chain.

"Vash Zwingli!" Vash received a sight for his gun.

"Toris Laurinaitis!" Toris was given half of a stone on a chain. It was a geode with a little crystal inside it.

"Eduard von Bock!" He was given a gold turtle shaped flash-drive.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred received a brown jacket with the number fifty on the back.

"Ivan Braginski!" He received a white scarf from the professors.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Ludwig received an iron cross on a chain.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" He received a purple half-cape thing.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Antonio was given a set of small, red hoop earrings.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert was given a blue iron cross similar to Ludwig's.

"Dmitri Dogaru!" Dmitri was given a silver pocketwatch.

"Obsidian Stone!" Obsidian was given an ebony-colored rod with wings.

"Lilli Zwingli!" Lilli was given a green ribbon.

"Allison Blade!" Allison was given a piece of a geode with a small crystal hanging from the top of it.

"Kida Commit!" Kida was given a set of yellow ghost earrings.

"Feliciana Vargas!" Feliciana received a bracelet with pasta designs.

"Lovina Vargas!" Lovina was given a bracelet with tomato designs.

"Tina Vainamainen!" Tina was given a white hat.

"Felicia Lukasiewicz!" Felicia was given a pink necklace.

"Natalya Arlovskaya!" Natalya was given a blue and white striped bow.

"Elizaveta Hedervary!" She received a flower for her hair.

"Madison Williams!" Madison was given a hair clip in the shape of a maple leaf.

"Alice Kirkland!" Alice received a set of green winged bunny earrings.

"Kyana Grimm!" Kyana received a black moustache ring.

"Yekaterina Braginskaya!" She was given a happy face necklace.

"Chun Yan Wang!" Chan Yan was given two matching silver bracelets.

"Katie Fire!" She was given a deep red heart-shaped necklace.

"Sakura Honda!" Sakura was given a headband.

"I think that's everybody. Did we miss anyone?" Professor Vargas asked. When no one answered, Professor Vargas said, "Good! Now, I think that it's time for bed. Usually we don't stay out this late, but today's special."

"We're not going to have to cross that death trap again, are we?" Elizaveta asked.

"Oh, no. That was a test," Professor Vargas said.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"I already made a more sturdy bridge."

"How?"

"My power is to materialize things."

"What's Professor Beilschmidt's power?"

"I can confiscate your powers temporarily," said Professor Beilschmidt. "Now, go on. Go to bed."

The students all went back to the main part of the island, and back to their dorm rooms. Ms. Canon went back to her room in the Girl's Dormitory. However, the professors held Pipit back to talk to him. "What can I do for you professors?" Pipit asked.

"You're sure that the dark powers from long ago are all gone now, right?" Professor Beilschmidt asked.

Pipit's face darkened. "They should have faded. I was there when my friends sealed them away. They can't still be around."

"Let's hope that they aren't. Otherwise, we'll be in serious trouble," Professor Vargas said.

Pipit stood up. "Well, I'll be going back to my room. Night!" he called.

"Good night!" The professors called back.

"I hope he's right," Professor Vargas said.

"Me too. He probably is, though."

~In the Void~

In the void were seven shadowy figures.

"Everyone, something has happened!" said the biggest and darkest.

"Is it something _fabulous_?" asked another one.

"Would you stop it with that word? It's getting weird. You've been using it ever since we were sealed here."

"No, I will not stop. I happen to like that word. You can deal with it."

"The leprechauns are dancing inside my nostrils. Cole, can you get them out?

"What makes you think that I could get them out?"

"Well, you're a leprechaun, so…"

"I'M NOT A LEPRECHAUN!"

"You sure look like one."

"Shut up Gannondorf!"

"Yesssss, pleassssse do. I believe that Demisssssse was about to ssssssay ssssssomething."

"Thank you, Bellum. Now, we all remember that we've been sealed here for centuries," started the one called Demise.

"REALLY? I forgot entirely."

"Shut up and let me finish Malladus. That seal has weakened! We can attempt to escape now!"

"That is truly _FABULOUS_!"

_"STOP SAYING THAT, GHIRAHIM!" _Malladus said.

"You can't make me!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Tomorrow we're going to get out of this void! We won't have forms out there, so we'll have to borrow someone else's. Be ready. Are we clear?" stated the one called Demise.

"Yes!" The shadows let out a roar of excitement for their impending revival.

~Author's Note~

Blade: And that's what happened on the first day.

Russia Snow: What are you doing?

Blade: Narrating.

Russia Snow: Ok then…

Blade: Just so all of you readers out there know, we _did_ pair ourselves with some characters, but I don't think you'll care.

Russia Snow: And if you do, you can go hang out in the fire pit with the rest of the flames.

Blade: So I would really like it if you reviewed. I need to know if this is good!


End file.
